


After Class

by nochick_fics



Series: Now or Never [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple indulges in one of Hakkai's dirty little fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 8/17/13.

Had Goku never asked about Hakkai’s sexual fantasies, the older man might have never found himself in his current position.  After all, he was quite satisfied with his physical relationship with Goku and he hadn’t wanted to rock the boat by telling the teen about some of his deeper, darker desires, which were… well, rather _dirty_ , to say the least.  
  
However, because Goku _had_ asked, Hakkai reluctantly divulged things that might have sent a normal person running for cover.  Things involving handcuffs and riding crops and ball gags and leather.  But instead of being appalled that he was apparently dating a pervert, Goku had listened with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, fascinated to no end as Hakkai described each of his kinks in titillating detail.  The scenario that had captivated him the most was the one they had presently fashioned for themselves, hence the current position that Hakkai never dreamed would become reality.  
  
He sat at his desk in the office of his house, his hands folded neatly atop it, and stared at the young man standing across from him wearing a makeshift school uniform and an impish grin.  While Hakkai’s actual fantasy involved doing what they were about to do inside of his classroom, there was no way he could ever take such a risk there; letting Goku fuck him over his desk a few weeks ago was bad enough, and it was a miracle that they had gotten away undiscovered.  Therefore, home would have to do.  
  
“You wanted to see me, Mr. Cho?” Goku asked with a mischievous gleam in his golden eyes.  
  
Hakkai placed his hand over his mouth to mask his smile.  Clearly, he was not the only one who was eager to engage in a little classroom roleplaying.  
  
“Yes, Goku,” he replied when he was able to do so with a straight face.  He cleared his throat and put on his best scary teacher face, which was not an easy thing to do when he was sporting a rather distracting erection in anticipation of what was to come.  “Your behavior as of late has been extremely unruly,” he began, taking off his glasses.  “Despite my best efforts to discipline you, you continue to be disrespectful and disruptive.”  
  
It was a blatant lie, of course.  Goku was probably the least disrespectful and disruptive student that Hakkai had ever taught.  But that was neither here nor there in this particular situation.  
  
Goku shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks.  “So?” he said with a nonchalant shrug.  “What are you gonna do about it, Old Man?”  
  
Old Man?  
  
Hakkai rose to his feet and came around the desk.  He stopped in front of Goku, staring down into his face.  
  
“I think that a little more… _hands on punishment_ … is the only thing that will get through to you.”  
  
Before Goku had a chance to respond, Hakkai grabbed him by the blazer and slammed him against the desk.  Goku was hardly outraged by the act; instead he gazed defiantly at Hakkai, almost daring him to continue.  Very well, then.  
  
Hakkai pushed Goku’s tie aside and flattened his hand against the young man’s chest, feeling the firm muscle beneath the shirt.  He let it trail downwards, over Goku’s flat stomach (amazingly flat, considering how much he ate) and over the swell in his pants, and he smiled when Goku gasped and bucked his hips.  
  
“Where’s your attitude now?” Hakkai asked as he fondled the teen.  
  
He made quick work of unzipping Goku’s pants and pulling them and his underwear down to mid-thigh.  
  
“Turn around,” he ordered.  
  
More defiance flashed in Goku’s eyes, as did his obvious excitement.  He did as he was told without complaint, which was just as well as Hakkai was so turned on that he was not certain how much more back and forth he could have handled.  
  
He pushed on Goku’s back, forcing him down over the desk.  Hakkai let his eyes fall to Goku’s upturned ass, and oh, what an ass it was.  He smoothed his hand over it, rubbing and groping and squeezing.  He then gave it a hard and resounding smack, causing Goku to yelp loudly.  
  
Hakkai almost broke character to ask him if he was alright.  The absolute last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Goku in any way, and the pain of spanking was not something that everyone could handle.  But since Goku had not said his previously established safe word—meat bun, of all things—Hakkai assumed it was okay to go on.  And so he did.  
  
He continued striking Goku’s ass with an open palm, over and over until both cheeks bore bright red imprints of his hand.  Goku whimpered beneath him, his body lurching with each smack and his dick, to Hakkai’s pleasant surprise, even harder than it was before.  When he felt as though Goku had finally had enough, Hakkai spun him around and forced him down to his knees.  He could think of many things that he would like to do to that flushed face, messy and depraved things, things he would very likely do another time.  But as for right now, he had something else in mind.  
  
After retrieving a small bottle of lube from his pocket, Hakkai joined Goku on the floor.  
  
“Get on your hands,” he instructed him.  
  
Goku fell forward, his hands planted on the carpet, his brown hair falling forward, covering his face.  Hakkai stared at the teen and swallowed hard, his cock twitching in his pants.  If there was a lovelier sight than Goku down on all fours and waiting to be fucked, he had yet to see it.  
  
In spite of his impatience, he took his time fingering Goku open.  The young man did not bottom very often because Hakkai, quite frankly, loved being ravaged by his sex-hungry partner.  But on the rare occasions that they did switch things up, Hakkai always made sure to exercise caution.  
  
It felt like forever before he was finally three fingers in, but his patience was well-rewarded by Goku’s reaction.  
  
“Please, Mr. Cho,” Goku moaned pitifully, rocking back against him.  “Please fuck me.”  
  
Sick and twisted though it was, it was also the one thing that Hakkai had always imagined hearing in the classroom.  He had no idea how many times he had jerked off in the past to the idea of some random and nameless person (or _persons_ , when he was feeling particularly horny) uttering those same words to him.  
  
Hakkai withdrew his fingers and quickly unzipped his pants.  He stroked some lube onto his own cock—which was kind of pointless considering how wet he already was—and grabbed Goku by the hips, sliding over and around and _into_ his slick, stretched hole, grunting and gritting his teeth as tightness and warmth consumed him.  Goku cried out and arched back, his fingers digging into the carpet, and Hakkai ran his hand reassuringly along the small of the teen’s back in an effort to relax him.  
  
Waiting was agony.  But for Goku’s sake, Hakkai just barely managed to ignore his natural instinct to fuck him into the floor.  When Goku finally signaled that he was ready, Hakkai began to move, taking Goku slowly and carefully.  As much as Hakkai loved being fucked—and he _loved_ being fucked—fucking Goku in return brought with it a pleasure all its own, and he had every intention of making the most of the occasion.  
  
He leaned forward and draped his chest along Goku’s back, hands planted beside his.  Hakkai could feel the young man trembling beneath him, could hear the breath being ripped out of him with each thrust.  
  
“Goku,” he panted into the back of the teen's neck before clamping down on it, sucking on it, marking it as his.  
  
Goku grabbed Hakkai’s wrist and forced it between his legs.  Taking the hint, Hakkai wrapped his hand around Goku’s cock, stroking and fucking him in perfect rhythm.  
  
“M-Mr. Cho… Mr… Cho… _Hakkai!!_ ”  
  
Goku froze beneath Hakkai, screaming as he came hard in the other man’s hand.  After feeling the way that Goku throbbed against his palm and tightened around him, Hakkai’s resolve was shattered.  He let go of Goku, and then _let go_ , pounding mercilessly into him until his cock erupted deep inside of him.  He fell against Goku who, in turn, fell onto the floor, and there they remained, breathless and shuddering shells of their former selves.  
  
Eventually, Hakkai pulled out of him and rolled over onto his back.  With a wince and a grunt, Goku turned onto his side to face him.  They stared at each other, looking but not speaking.  Hakkai reached out with a tired arm and smoothed Goku’s hair back, revealing more of his face, and he was suddenly overcome with a burst of affection when Goku leaned into his touch.  Such a simple gesture, really.  Even so, it made his heart soar.  
  
All the roleplaying in the world would never compare to that feeling.  
  
“Old Man, huh?” he inquired later, after finding his voice again.  
  
Goku chuckled quietly.  “Sorry about that.”  
  
He leaned over and kissed Hakkai gently on the lips, and all was instantly forgiven.  
  
“So do you have any other fantasies that you haven’t told me about yet?”  
  
Hakkai contemplated the question for a moment.  “No, I think I told you everything,” he said.  “Although I _did_ have a pretty weird dream about us the other night.”  
  
“Weird?” Goku asked as he propped himself up on one elbow, curious.  
  
“Yeah.  We were having sex.”  
  
“Psh. That’s not weird.”  
  
“We were both demons,” Hakkai calmly added.  
  
“…Oh.”  Goku blinked at him.  “Wow.”  
  
Hakkai nodded in agreement.  
  
The lovers helped each other up and trudged towards the bathroom.  Then they stripped down to nothing and climbed into the shower, where Goku fucked Hakkai against the tiles until the water ran cold.  
  
It wasn’t demon sex but it was still pretty fucking hot.


End file.
